koji l'amoureu
by demi-sel
Summary: koji réussirat'il a avouer ses sentiments
1. Chapter 1

koji l'amoureux

Première partie

Alors que molly et Jordan avait vaincu le colonel toros la veille molly était parti flâner et Jordan s'était retrouvé avec koji qui semblait désemparé.

Il alla voir Jordan et commença a baiguéyé:

-euh... jordan ...

- ouaip Koji !

-je... je... voulais te demander un conseil...

-BIEN SUR !

-bah ... euh ... en faite c'est stan...il... il est embetté parcequ'il est amoureux d'une fille... et il arrive pas a lui dire ... alors comme toi tes plutôt ... cool je me demandé si tu aurais pas un conseil (--'') ... pour lui tu vois ?

- Ah ouai je vois ... dis elle est comment cette fille ?

- bah euh elle est mignonne, gentille, mais elle a un sacré temperament et elle explose facilement, elle a des cheveux superbe, des yeux pétillant...

- ok ok ...coupa Jordan

-Donc tu as dis qu'elle sortait facilement de ses gons donc il faut que tu lui rentre dedans que tu lui avoues direct tes sentiments!

- daccors je vais faire ça ! Enfin je vais dire a stan de faire ça ! Merci beaucoup Jordan!

- de rien koji !

Koji parti en courant vert la sorti du stand et tomba sur molly qui arrivé d'un air boudeur. Celui ci ne le remarquant pas fonça vers elle en entament directement la conversation toujours en baiguéyant :

-ah ...euh.. molly comment ca va ?

- ca peut aller en faite super boulot sur l'Arrow 3 c'est vraiment magnifique on y serais pas arrivé sans toi et stan hier.

-ah... ouais c'est rien ...

Koji trottine sur place et ne sait comment lui dire...Soudain il prend sa respiration et se lance...

-Molly je t'aime... Mais a ce moment précis un star racer venais de passer juste au dessus d'eux et molly n'avait rien entendu.

-Quoi tu peu répéter ?j'ai rien entendu...

Koji semble désespéré et ne dis plus rien.

-Bon ! dit molly

-j'ai des truc a faire on se vois plus tard okay? Aller a+


	2. Chapter 2

koji l'amoureux

Deuxièmes parties

Koji après l'échec du matin errais en ville a la recherche d'un espoir ou d'une idée qui pourais un temps soit peu l'aider.

C'est en déambulant ainsi qu'il tombât sur le prince aikka qui semblait embarrasser.

Il se précipita sur lui et angaga la conversation :

-Aikka alors jolie course hier bravo tu as fais fort contre spirit.

-Merci… mais tu es... le jeune mécanos de l'équipe terrienne c'est ça ?

-Ouais …Dis…euh toi qui a la cote au prés des filles tu pourrais pas me donner un ou deux conseils c'est pas pour moi mais c'est stan un autre mécanos et il est amoureux… et enfin la fille en question… elle a un sacré caractère tu vois ?

-Hum oui je vois mais je ne suis pas sur que se soit le bon moment pur parler de tel chose vois-tu ?

-Aller s'il te plait ? Je t'en supplie a genoux

-Bon nous sur nourasie on emmène la jeune élue faire de longue promenades sur le dos de nos montures voir des coucher de soleils ect…

-Attend tu veus dire sur les cafards géants ? s'exclame Koji tout en se gardant dire sa penser (vachement romantique)

Aikka lança à Koji un regard noir dont il avait le secret.

Celui-ci se rattrapa sur le champ :

-excuse moi je ne voulais pas t'offenser… euh … tu pourrais me prêter Gdar ?

-Quoi ! non il n'en est pas question même mon maître d'arme ne le monte jamais !

Mais comment je suis sensé faire pour l'invité enfin pour que stan l'invite sur sa monture ?

-Je n'en sais rien moi dit aikka de plus en plus agacer tu n'as qu'a demander a molly de te prêter le star racer c'est votre monture a vous les terriens !Bon sur ceux je n'ai pas que ça à faire au revoir.

-Au revoir dit Koji dépité qui s'en va a son tour dans une direction opposé.


	3. Chapter 3

koji l'amoureux

Troisième partie

Stan travaillé sur les hyper drive dans le labo et sur une partie très minutieuse, soudain jordan entra en furie dans la pièce et sauta sur stan :

-Alors cachottier comme ça tu tes trouvé une copine mon vieux t'aurais pu prévenir au lieu d'envoyé koji !

Bon je te laisse aller on se vois plus tard !

Stan rester éberluer devant jordan qui s'en aller tout heureux et regardé en pleurant les restes de son circuit imprimé qu'il devrai recommencé a zéro.

Pendant ce temps koji rentré abattu au hangars …

Il avait beau repasser les conseils qu'on lui avait donner dans sa tête il ne voyait toujours pas comment faire a déclaration, et il savait encore moins où trouver un cafard géant !

Il arriva enfin et tomba sur Stan qui semblait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps…

Il l'approcha et lui demanda ce qui c'était passer pour qu'il soit dans un tel état.

Stan pour toute réponse lui montra ce qu'il rester de son expérience. Koji parus choquer d'une telle barbarie.

-Qui a pus commettre un tel acte ?c'est horrible répugnant ? Un crog ? Où est il parti ? il faut qu'on parte a sa poursuite ! Je vais prévenir don wei !

Stan le rappela

-Pas la peine les crog n'y son pour rien c'est un accident. Tiens d'ailleur a ce propos ! tes allé raconter à jordan que je m'étais trouvé une copine !

-Que….. Quoi ?... euh bah en faite laisse moi t'expliqué…

Stan lança a koji des regards noirs et celui-ci ne savais où se mettre.

Ben voila je voulais juste demander des conseils pour que je puisse aborder une fille…

Koji fondis en larme

-Stan je suis désolé hoqueta celui-ci si il y a quelque chose que je peu faire pour me etre pardonner dis le moi …

Celui-ci le regarda d'un regard malicieux et lui tendis les reste du circuit et dit :

-En effet il y a bien un moyen…

Trois jours plus tard Koji avait enfin terminé de réparer le circuit et avait donc regagner l'amitié de stan.

A suivre …


End file.
